


Character Entry: The Legion

by brekky_archive



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brekky_archive/pseuds/brekky_archive
Kudos: 1





	Character Entry: The Legion

**_For We Are Many_ **

**LEGION**

Serving as a threat to both people and machines, the Legion is a mechanical hivemind of mysterious make and malicious intent. With twisted machinery and mounting numbers, the Legion has a simple purpose: to destroy all intelligent life and assimilate the planet’s technology into itself.

The Legion works together in a coordinated hivemind. The Legion organizes themselves into a basic hive system, with individuals conglomerating and collaborating to create a base of operations to settle in. These are often in somewhat remote and hidden locations, but are usually not far from civilization.

The main vector of spread for the Legion is an acidic, opaque liquid called Mortasheen. All parts of the Legion will produce Mortasheen to at least some degree, and, if it infests machinery, will gradually assimilate it.

The Legion can be separated into 3 types.

 **Conformed:** Comprising most of the Legion, this type are composed of single machines, often with rudimentary, tube-like limbs. They often look like machines that were infested, but over time, their form will become even more simplistic, often becoming box-like. While they are simple minded and not very strong individually, they more than make up for it with their number and their coordination. Conformed will often meld and combine into larger forms to increase their power. 

**Overmind:** When a group of conformed becomes large enough, they will eventually combine and create an Overmind. Overminds serve as the intellect of the Legion, being both remarkably intelligent and creative. They allow hives to perform more complex tasks and assess larger threats. Due to their value to the hives, Overminds are often hidden away underground and heavily guarded. However, even without protection, they are very durable and are capable of delivering a powerful bite.

 **Specialized Conformed** : In a few rare cases, when a conscious machine is assimilated, Legion will make use of its form and memories, creating a specialized conformed. These conformed are much stronger and more intelligent than normal conformed. They also retain most of their memories and personality, albeit twisted to ensure total loyalty to the Legion. 


End file.
